Marriage for a Billion
by its'nayamarierivera'bitch
Summary: I don't know why I am here, like seriously. I have no idea why am I wearing this white dress, my hair in braid , high stiletto and bouquet of flowers in my hand. I don't know how or why. Oh right I get to agree marrying this woman in exchange of billion dollars. Brittana.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Got to write this. (:**

"Brittany you're late!" Mrs Marin yelled when I reached the counter, I just ignored her words before grabbing my apron and slung it into my neck.

I have been working in this coffee shop for 4 months now, I practically don't have a stable job. Tina has been telling me to teach dancing and I just shook my head every time she does.

Tina is my best friend, we have been since we were like 9. She was asking me to stay at her place and we could just share the bills, I really don't know why I don't want to agree with her though, it's maybe because I wanted to live alone and be alone.

"Sorry." I muttered. I don't know why I'm late, well probably because I haven't got a good night sleep last night. What happened that night where every single part of my family vanished flashing back keeping me up.

It's been 4 years since the accident and honestly until now, I can't move on. I know that I can live my alone but sometimes I get to think that what if I still have my family around me? Someone there to hold my hand if I'm sad, someone I can lean on to, and someone can laugh with me if you I have some silly jokes to tell. I miss that. I miss them.

Sometimes I get to blame myself for everything that happened, I should have visited them instead and I should have died instead all of them. I hate myself for that. I wish that I should have sacrificed my classes for them. I hate dancing since that moment. I hate everything that involves the twirling and jumping in every beat of music. I hate myself I get to say that.

"Next time you're late, you know you're fired Brittany." She warned as I started the espresso machine. I just rolled my eyes and faced the next customer.

I get to consider this days to be a normal one, working for 12 hours and head straight home after, well excepts Friday night that we usually have some drinks and if I get lucky enough I get laid.

It's Christmas, Hanukkah, the Christ was born depending on who you ask, for me it's just a normal day. I don't know why but if I just get the chance to celebrate it, then I'll celebrate it, there in my bed, remote in my hand as I watch some shit that's on on TV. But no, Tina always threatens me if I won't celebrate Christmas with them, a lot of Asian rituals, yes but thanks to her for I can somehow feel how to be with a family once again.

And the biggest question is, why do I work anyways? I live alone and I'll die alone. That's for sure. Well maybe I wanted to fulfil my parent's dreams for me? And for my sister? I don't know. All I want is to earn a lot of money to keep myself contented and happy. I still have a dream, that's for one. And one of them is not to die alone. I sort of doubt that.

"Miss, can I have a Cappuccino?" The next customer in line asked me she got her eyes plastered on her phone as she tapped away. I just hummed in approval as I smiled widely, lots of customers get to return in this coffee shop because of me. They said that! I'm not boasting or something. They said that I look so happy and bubbly at the same time. And yes, before I go here I make sure that I look happy and fresh so that I can spread the smile written all over my face, even though it's fake.

"Name please." I asked as I bowed my head and prepared to scribble her name, I sort of, well not sort of. I fucking held my breath when she averted her eyes on me. Her fucking brown eyes, I swear I almost drowned on them. I can almost feel my legs giving away as she licked her lips before mumbling something. I just held the pen tightly, my jaw probably falling off. I can't take my eyes off of her, God!

"Santana." She answered. And there I just fucking stare at her, I don't know how to use the pen or even my voice to say 'sure, it'll be up. Next!'

Mercedes just nudged me by the shoulder and my trance was disturbed, or should I say drooling? The brunette gave me a weird look and just smiled before she turned on her heels and walked towards one of the stool by the glass wall. Still my eyes was plastered on her, receiving another nudge from Mercedes, more forceful this time causing me to almost lose my balance and stumble, luckily I gripped the counter tighter and regained my poise.

"Did you get her name?" Mercedes asked me innocently.

"Santana." I whispered, I can feel my stomach doing backflips the moment my tongue released her name, I don't know why but I wanted to hear and call that name once again, actually not just once.

"Then go write it, girl." My co-worker huffed before she took over for the next customer who looked pretty pissed. I just smiled at the ginger boy customer before turning on my heels to prepare this Santana's drink.

I can feel the anxiousness running into my veins as I gripped the brunette's drink on my hand, thank god it haven't yet slip off for my hand was pretty drenched. I gulped dryly before clearing my throat, the shop was pretty full so I needed a louder voice to catch the customer's attention to grab their drinks. This was not used to be a problem before, but now. I fucking don't know where my voice went.

My eyes roamed the shop landing to the brunette's head, one more time I cleared my throat before calling her attention.

"Santana-" I hollered calmly even though my chest is pounding. Thank god my voice went normal!

She took the phone from her ear as she neared the counter, there was little smile written all over her face as she approached me. Still I held her cup like my life depended on it.

I offered the drink awkwardly still my smile can't be written off, she mirrored the smile as she creased her brows like she's questioning me why I'm smiling like that before she motioned to grab her drink.

"Thanks Brittany." She trailed. I knit my brows together as she took the coffee from my hands. She just gave me a smug smile before she pointed to my chest. I thought she was checking out my boobs or something causing my ears to burn and my cheeks to blush, I'm probably pink right now. Fuck pale skin!

I slowly bowed my head, and I literally face palmed myself when I saw that yes I'm wearing my nametag.

"Shit." I whispered I just bit my lip before I face her once again. I can feel the disappointment modified my veins, she already turned on her heels and walk away, I even jolt at the sudden chiming when she went out the door.

9:45 I take note. She's here every 9:45. I knew it!

**A/N: And there you go. Let me know :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I have been rummaging my files one day and found this unfinished file and voila something popped into my head to write for like 3 to 4 more chapters! **

I made sure that I'll be here before 9:45, even Mrs Marin was pretty surprised and glad that I was present early in the morning. I can't even believe it myself, I even woke up 5 minutes earlier than my alarm clock which is indeed unusual.

I can say that I was pretty in a good mood the whole morning, I even gave free whipped cream for my favourite customers and they gave me a tip, of course. The continuous chiming of the door made my heart skip a beat and I just can't help but whip my head every time it does so. 15 more minutes before 9:45 and I can't get my heart to stop pounding beyond normal. The shop wasn't that full compared to the earlier hours which made me relax a bit.

"Brittany, are you okay?" Sam broke my trance and I just eyed him blankly my head snapping on the door when it once again swung open revealing the same ginger boy yesterday grinning at me.

"What?" I shook my head before giving Sam a questioning look.

"You're holding the cup upside down." He stated with a laugh his teeth showing. I slowly wander my eyes downward and I just laughed nervously for yes I'm holding it upside down whilst I'm holding the spatula on the other. "I guess you weren't okay Britt, do you want me to take over your shift? You've been here for like 5 hours. And I don't min-"

"No." I cut him off. "I'm fine. I'm totally fine, actually I never felt… _this_, you know." I grinned before I shoved the cup against his chest. "An affogato for the old man on the corner, be careful he's sort of feisty." I whispered whilst stifling a chuckle on his ear and he just laughed mockingly.

"I think you're not okay, though." He called over his shoulder and I just waved my hand gesturing him off before I threw him one last glance sticking my tongue out.

"Santana." I heard that raspy voice and my head instantly snapped on the counter's direction and I almost lost a tooth on how fast I was moving shoving Mercedes off the counter to face the Latina I have been waiting for, I even heard the other girl hissing on the floor. Seriously? How did I even manage to forget that? Damnit! Did Sam and I talk for that long?

"What was that?" I nearly yelled, my brows shooting up to my hairline, my lips forming a grin whilst my hand went autopilot grabbing a pen on the corner.

She just laughed before waving me off. "Are you okay?" she giggled taking the phone off her ear.

"I'm ecstatic. What was your order?" Okay, I may have_ sound_ a little eager.

Again she giggled and I just held my breath. Why is this even happening? Just the sound of her laughter it's making my insides flutter and my stomach swirl inside me.

"I'll take one Café au lait." She mumbled sweetly with the perfect accent resonating in my ear. Like seriously I have been working here for 4 months now and I never ever said it perfectly, I don't know I may have a tongue problem or something. And I pretty doubt that, I got no complaints about this! If you know what I mean.

If I thought that was pretty embarrassing, it wasn't. When I was about to scribble it down, the tip of the pen made an almost inaudible sound against the marble counter and I just closed my eyes wishing that the floor would just wide open and just swallow me whole. Why do I have to be this embarrassing, again?

"Here." I heard Santana's voice and my eyelids flutter open revealing her tanned hands offering me a piece of paper.

With quivering fingers I took the paper off her hand and began scribbling her order, what was that again?

"Santana, right?" I said when I finally faced her. Once again I found myself drowning in those orbs, how deep could that be?

"You got it, Brittany." She laughed before walking over the other counter to pay for the coffee. And I can't help but ogle a _little _on her perfect body, and when I said perfect. It's freaking perfect! She's wearing a not too short dress that's cut off up to her knees and blazer which hugs the perfect shape of her body. And have you seen her ass? Jesus!

Mercedes hit me on the shoulder throwing me back to reality, she got her brows quirked her eyes alternating on the piece of paper between my fingers and back to my eyes. "Just gonna hold it like that, Britt?"

I just playfully rolled my eyes and scurry to the coffee machine making this coffee less than 5 minutes. I took a deep breath when I finally held the cup in my hand as I try to check for my face on the other. "Do I look okay?" I rant in front of Sam.

At first he was looking at me questioningly before as if something just hit him and he started smirking at me his strong arms securely crossed over his chest. "That's why you don't want me to cut your shift, you're into her!" he teased.

I knit my brows together as I try to maintain a straight face. "What? No! I think she's just really pretty." I grumbled.

"You should have seen your face when she just appeared out of nowhere and you weren't there to take her order you even pushed Mercedes, which by the way is not really nice! What if she got hurt? She's my girlfriend, Britt, let me just remind you that!"

"Sorry, okay? I was just carried away."

"You're so into her! Now give her that coffee and get back here we have to talk about your future love life. I'm so excited!" he squealed. If it wasn't the fact that I know Sam for like half of my life and I'm pretty sure that he's straight as post and he's super in love with Mercedes I'll think that he's having an identity crisis.

"Shut up, Sam." I half groaned half laughed before I slowed my pace when I saw Santana sitting on her usual spot. I can't help my brows knitting together when the smile I saw earlier wasn't there and was now replaced with a scowl written all over her face whilst she got this man in a formal black suit talking to her. A total stranger would think that this would be his father, for he got the same dark brown curls and deep brown eyes. The prominent frame of his shoulder would make anyone weak along with the fire under his gaze. He also got two other men in suit behind him, if I wasn't that serious at all I would have thought that they look somewhat the gangsters' type.

"Papi, I told you I'm not going to that." I heard Santana say, and by that I intentionally slowed my pace, glancing to other customers in the process.

"Santana, you're a grown woman you have to start thinking about your future. You can't just do whatever you want, you're not in high school anymore. Life is not just a simple game, mija. It's a battle you have to do everything for you to live."

"And by that you can dictate what should I do with my life? Huh?" Okay, I don't mean to eavesdrop.

"All I'm saying is that, this is the best for you."

"The best for me or for you and your little world of ambitions? How about me?"

"He's a nice person, Santana. You'll learn to love him. I promise you that."

"Papi! Listen, which part of this argument you don't understand? I'm a lesbian. L-E-S-B-I-A-N. It means I like girls! A _she_."

"Santana, I know that, and I'm telling you I'm happy that you're accepting yourself being gay, but can you just give it a chance? Maybe he could change you."

"Oh wow! Change?" I found myself standing in front of their table just listening to their argument. Honestly, I'm quite confused as to why I'm standing this close to them. I still can't believe that may gaydar went off with Santana!

"What?" The man breathed when he finally eyed me, I gulped dryly before I cleared my throat and began searching for my voice somewhere.

"Coffee." I stated blankly. I literally jolt when the clanking of the stool when it reached the tiled floor echoed inside the shop next thing I know is that I can feel Santana's hands on the small of my back holding me tight whilst I still got the cup of coffee in my hand. I can feel the warmth of her body beside me and I can't feel any more comfortable, I can actually stay like this forever.

"Just follow my lead and just agree with whatever I'm going to say." She whispered and I found myself nodding to her words.

"Santana?" the man breathed heatedly.

"This is Brittany." She said and I just nodded whilst I kept my eyes alternating on their faces.

The man just quirked his brow before getting up on his feet. I can feel the thumping inside my chest as he watches us with his piercing glare.

"She's my fiancée and we're getting married on Monday."

"Yes, we're getting married on Monday." I parroted her words with the determined voice she used.

And it hit me.

"Wait, what?" I nearly yelled.

**A/N: SOOOOOOO? Let me know what you guys think. And for those who were reading I Promise i'll update next week, the next xhapter is such a bitch to write! Ugh! **

**REEEEEEEEEEVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy! **

"Do you even know her?"

"She's Brittany."

"Of course you know she's Brittany, she has the fucking nametag on her fucking chest! Now tell me how come you're saying that you guys are getting married?"

"It just slipped off. I don't know anything else to say!"

"You know what- what was your name again?"

"Santana."

"Santana, Brittany is my best friend and I really don't know what exactly happened but you have to fix this."

"So you're her best friend, you're not her mother. So please just shut the fuck up!"

"No- you shut up!"

"Shut up, the two of you!" I ended up yelling stopping the berating in front of me.

Santana and Tina has been giving each other glares for like hours now, whilst I sat in front of them my hands securely placed on either side of my head trying to cope up with what the hell was happening. Right after Santana said that, I was startled. Not just startled, I panicked! Santana nudge me on the ribs when I almost yelled causing the confused look from his father. A minute or two of staring contest the man walked away with the loud thudding from the door and yes I almost passed out. Actually I did pass out and when I flutter my eyes open, Tina and Santana started biting each other's head off. We had the shop close for 3 hours now and Sam and Mercedes are just in the same state as mine- shocked.

"Will you repeat that?" I said lowly my eyes tightly shut.

"I said that if she's just your best friend she should shut the fuck up." Santana repeated whilst boring holes on Tina's head.

"Not that." I breathed. "You said I'm _your_… fiancée and were getting _married_ on Monday." I swallowed dryly at the thought of marrying Santana I mean I like her after all, but hell! I don't even know her. It's just a wild crush that started yesterday! Take note of that, yesterday. And right now were about to get married, what the hell is happening?

"Yea. About that…. I'm so sorry, Brittany!" she exclaimed. "It was… I don't even know what to say."

I flutter my eyes open and landed on Santana's brown ones staring right back at me, I can see that it's full of remorse. And yes, I'm speechless myself.

"I um.. I, Santana-"

"Are you kidding, you announced to everyone that you guys are getting married on Monday and right now you're saying that you don't know what else to say? You're out of your mind. I bet you don't even know her last name, which is normal because you know her nothing but Brittany - you're barista." Tina cut me off and I just closed my eyes composing enough guts to understand what was happening.

"T, will you shut the fudge up!" I yelled gaining everybody's amazed look, I never yell. But when I thought I caught everybody's attention. Santana's cackle rang all throughout the shop, with my brows furrowed I faced her throwing her a confused look and she just shrugged.

"Is that supposed to be shut the fuck up?" she asked innocently. I just shook my head and started fidgeting the hem of my apron.

"So as I was saying, Brittany. I'm so sorry. I was caught up in the situation and you approached me and I thought to myself that this will be the one and only solution for my father to stop messing up with my life by marrying that hideous man, like seriously I never even met him and I'm pretty sure that he's way beyond hideous."

"And she's supposed to care, because?" Tina once again piped in.

"Like seriously? Will you just please shut up!"

"Britt." Tina called me and I just glared at her. Tell me again as to why Tina's here? She's my best friend but if she'll continue piping like this then I may have to throw her out the door, like literally.

"Can you guys leave us alone, for now?" I pleaded, at first was born stubborn standing two steps away from Santana and when I throw her a balled tissue she ended up following Sam and Mercedes inside the kitchen and I just sighed in relief. Rewinding every single detail Santana said.

"So you're saying that I have to marry you so that you can't marry that God knows who." I asked completely bewildered, that's what they were talking about and then all of a sudden I was there.

"Exactly." she nods. And I nodded as well, okay maybe that wasn't that bad.

And once again it hit me.

"What? I have to marry you? Why? I'm just 24 and I can't marry you. I'm still planning to go to France and Italy. Maybe I can get marry when I'm already like, I don't know.. 45? Jeez, man." I rambled.

"And the same goes for me. Brittany, look. I have no idea on as to how I would end this, okay? My father- he's furious and untamed. I know that he would do everything so that I'll marry that…. thing. And I won't let that happen, okay? So I'll give you a deal and you get to decide. If you'll say yes, we have to meet my parents by tomorrow because guess what it's already Friday and as far as I remember I said that were getting married on Monday, we could just stay with each other for like half year and we could have a divorce if you want. And if you say no, then I guess I have to marry that… man. I have to live with him, he'll be my beard for like forever and what if he hurts me or worst kill me if he'll know that I'm cheating on him with a girl, because I'm a lesbian after all. Then one day you'll read on the daily newspaper that one hot Latina was killed by her husband because he found out that she's gay, then I'll start hunting you in your sleep, I'll hide under your bed and I'll kill you, then we'll both live happily ever after. How about that?"

I just stared at her, who can say no to that? Tell me.

"What if I said yes?"

"I'll pay you a billion dollar." She said nonchalantly.

"You're kidding." I laughed. Seriously? Even Bill Gates won't throw that amount of money.

"I'll give you the half amount when you said yes. Like right now. Maybe tomorrow? I still have a meeting by 3 this afternoon. So?" she mumbled rummaging inside her pouch where she fished her check book. "I'll give you a hundred thousand dollar, right now." She said before scribbling down.

I gulped loudly, is this woman even serious? For sure my hand is shaking and soaked as I clutched the apron between my fingers my knuckles practically white.

"You're serious." I breathed. I don't even know I could comprehend any more. This is way beyond sense overload.

"Thank God, you figure it out. I'm serious, Brittany. I never say this, but I need you." she said, the last part seemed to get low and muffled. "Here." She offered the check and with my trembling fingers I held the piece of paper and I'm pretty sure I already swallowed tongue. She's fucking Santana Marie Lopez, wait who's Santana Marie Lopez?

"And here's my phone number. Make sure to call me, okay? I've gotta go." She said getting up on her feet.

"Are you a drug lord or something?"

"What? Don't worry I am not."

"Then where did this money came from? And all of the rest that you'll give me right after the wedding? "

"Just think of this as a gift from heaven.. if stuffs like that exists. okay?"

I just stare at her and she just rolled her eyes before a heaving a deep sigh and walked away.

"I'm an angel, don't worry!" she called over her shoulder before she disappeared in the glass door.

Once again my eyes wander the piece of paper, like seriously I can feel that my head is spinning and my chest is burning.

"I'm getting married, oh boy!" I breathed.

**A/N: This chapter was just some sort of a fill, I don't know. HAHAHA! Just to clear the plot and all. So leave a review. Thanks! I'm still thinking about what would happen on the next chapter my draft was mostly about after the wedding so I'm sort out of ideas about the next. So tell me, okay? Love you all. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy.**

**And that episode just killed my Brittana heart but anyways i'm glad that we got Santana back. I'm ecstatic, I miss Brittany tho. That blonde haired girl working with Santana should be the blue eyed girl we all wanted. I'm just so sad but i love Santana so i'm happy if she likes Dani, i'll like Dani too. (and i'm weird just like that) **

I've been staring on my phone for like an hour now whilst I got Santana's business card on the other and the check she gave me earlier lying on the circular coffee table before me. There's the continuous tapping of my feet on the cold floor along with the unusual pounding of my chest almost echoing inside my ear. My lower lip tugged between my teeth and the edge of the piece of paper starting to crumple as an evident sign of the nervousness inside me.

I'm having a pretty explosive battle inside my head as the ticking of the clock reached my ear, it's already 9 in the evening and I can't even manage to care if my place is really dark aside from the dim light coming from the lampshade by the corner. And my butt is pretty numb for I've been sitting here taut and rigid for seem like forever.

I ended up groaning my right hand flying on my forehead and my back meet the cold leather of the couch when I slumped down, pretty sure I'll be having a massive headache in no time. I remember that I have been sitting here in the same position last night the only difference is that I haven't agreed to marry that woman.

I haven't agreed to marry Santana.

Trails of thought running inside my head making it more impossible for me to think straight when without hesitation I grabbed my phone hastily typing her number.

And right after the first ring raspy voice occupied my ear whilst I got my chest thudding. My eyes landed on the check and by that…

"It's a yes."

* * *

I stepped out the car with my feet heavier than normal, there's the unusual coiling inside my stomach which I never felt for like forever, the last time I remember I felt this nervous was when all of a sudden my phone rang and it was from the hospital saying that my family was gone. It's been four years already so I really don't know how it felt like, I felt numb ever since.

Right after I called Santana last night, I was pretty disappointed when none of my expected reaction from that brunette came out, I was kind of expecting some shrilling or any high pitched sound from the other line but my ear were just greeted by the shortest 'okay. Meet me at the airport tomorrow.' I mean like seriously can't she be more responsive?

I sent Tina a quick text this morning when she asked me if did I called Santana last night and of course I told her yes and the phone almost exploded when Tina started yelling and giving me lectures and by that I literally throw the phone inside my pouch before walking out my apartment, sighing when I finally took one last glance.

My eyes automatically landed on Santana by the entrance, she got her arms crossed over her chest, and she was dressed in skinny jeans and a white wife beater and had aviator shades on. She had looked hot in her usual blazers and skirts, but this look had beaten it, even though I hadn't thought it was possible. She looked kind of badass, and it was so hot.

With a lot of willpower I drag my feet whilst I got a single suitcase on my free hand towards her direction with a deep breath I threw her a sweet smile, there's the doubt running inside my head when she shifted her weight from one foot to another completely facing me, I don't know if my mind is just playing some tricks when I took a glimpse of Santana a little smile creping on her face.

"Hey." I greeted enthusiastically when I'm finally two steps away from her.

After a second or two she slowly took off her aviator revealing her chocolate brown eyes, like seriously I really don't know if I'll get used to the fact that she got that dark brown eyes, I don't think I have seen something that dark yet expressive at the same time, how it dilates under the gleaming ray of the sun and how it wanders my face. I gulped dryly when the realisation hit me that Santana's eyes started boring holes onto my head, her lips pinched together and her perfectly manicured eyebrow quirked in an intimidating way.

Nervous will be an understatement when she took a single step towards me, there's a mere inches between our bodies and once again the firework explosion filled my chest. Her eyes wandering my face and I gulped dryly when a split second her eyes passed by my lips before it finally connected with my blue eyes. A blank expression was written all over her face and I can't figure it out if she's happy to see me or not. Well, I bet she's happy, I mean she was pretty nice since the first day.

"Sant-"

She cut me off with her forefinger meeting my lips. My eyes bulging out of its socket as I stare at her with wide eyes, I flutter my eyes for the hundredth time just to make sure this is real, but when she neared her face against mine, her lips passing by my cheeks and her hot intakes of air hitting the insides of my ear, I'm passing out.

"San-" I choked at my own words which technically came out like a moan.

And by that I don't think I even know how to breathe when she let out a shaky breath before muttering something.

"You're late."

And I almost died when she just spun around leaving my mouth slightly ajar and my feet glued on the tiled floor.

Okay, maybe she was nice on the first day.

And this is not definitely our first day.

"Crap." I breathed before I strolled in following her trance, a small groan escaped my lips when she threw me another glare- this time with an extra oomph causing me to scurry after her.

* * *

"Oh my god! I can't believe this, am I dreaming?" I thought to myself as loud as my voice could voice out when I finally sat on one of the classy leather chairs.

I almost yelled on the top of my lungs when I heard Santana saying that we're flying on the first class and that's just gold! "I've never been in first class before, these chairs are so much bigger and they've got fluffy pillows too! And oh my god it smells so good." I said excitedly whilst I got pillow near my face sniffing the addicting scent shuffling on my seat as I got the chance to look around the cabin.

Santana just gave me a look that's pretty identical with what she was throwing me since I got here and I'm getting pretty distracted about it. "Sorry." I muttered lowly as I let the pillow slide down my side adjusting my seat, I kept my eyes straight when Santana mirrored my actions and the plane started to take off. I was pretty glad that Santana took the window seat though for I just can't stare at that I may puke within minutes, I just can't.

I was pretty shocked when Santana shuffled in her seat before the seat reclined and she laid flat on her back, she already got her eyes closed and her chest heaving up and down. I smirked to myself when my eyes landed on her boobs, it was unintentional.

"Santana." I really don't know when her name escaped my lips my chest began pounding.

She just hummed considering my presence.

"Where are we going?"

She didn't even bother opening her eyes when she just started muttering something. "Lima."

I inwardly gasped when her words reached my ear, Lima? I haven't been to that place since like forever I don't think I can even recognize it right now. It's been 6 years since I left to study in Boston which I ended up stopping anyways after the incident. I grew up in Lima and saying that place is my own sanctuary, it saw every tears that escaped my eyes when I came out to my parents and the smile that lingered my lips when they told me that already knew and they're happy for me.

Everything happened in there, my first ever girlfriend lived there and the sorrow that filled my chest when we broke up happened in there too. The crowd that watched me on my first recital when I was in high school was there. I never felt so happy back then, but when after all that happened I have no idea that with just one blink everything could vanish and left me broken.

"What?" Santana's voice filled the silence inside the cabin. She turned back to face me with lips parted but closed them again whilst she got a single brow quirked. She asked breathily "What are you looking at?" I didn't realize I was but looking at her longer didn't help it go away so I just shrugged my shoulders sinking back to my seat with my lower lip bruising between my teeth.

With just one click my seat reclined before I finally closed my eyes letting my nerves relax, after an hour or two my life would change for sure.

We'll land in Lima and there'll be no other choice.

None.

* * *

My jaw is practically falling off when we finally went out the airport, my single suitcase still clinging to my side whilst I still got Santana babbling beside me, her phone burning against her ear for like 30 minutes, since we got off the plane I heard nothing but her pretty mouth ranting incoherent words about the flight and all. I even heard her hissing some Spanish words, I'm really not sure if it's Spanish after all, it sounds pretty foreign to me.

"Santana."

"What?" She said with the venom dripping from her voice before she finally held the phone from her ear to throw me an annoyed look.

"Nothing." _I've got to pee._

She just rolled her eyes before facing the other direction returning the phone back to her ear and I just tensed my legs together, I'm pretty sure this can wait for like another 10 minutes. My eyes wander the whole place and it's actually pretty the same aside from the fact that they added another pedestrian lane by the middle. I let my duffel bag slide by my side making a soft thudding sound when it met the ground before I shoved my hand inside my pocket where I felt my phone lying inside it.

With my lips pressed together I fished out the device before turning off the airplane mode and 5 messages immediately popped on the screen. 2 from Tina saying that I should text or call her if I'd landed safe, 1 from Rachel asking if why am I not on the shop this morning and another from Sam asking if he should tell Rachel about Santana and the last another one from Rachel saying more of like yelling for she got all the letters on capital if what came into my mind that I agreed on doing such stuff.

After I sent Tina a quick text with shortly saying 'Safe.' I shoved my phone back to my pocket, just in time a luxurious Mercedes Benz halt in front of us. At first I thought it was waiting for someone else but when a man went out and approached Santana, I'm dead.

"Miss Lopez, we're so sorry." he ranted with the worry exploding in every word he said.

Santana just glared at him before walking towards the car where another man in a suit opens the door, I watched her with my eyes bulging out when all of a sudden someone tapped me on the shoulder awakening every nerve I have.

"Jesus Christ!" I gasped where my hands flew over my chest stopping myself from strangling this man before me. Can you be sneakier?

"Is this all you have Miss Pierce?" he asked as he offered my stuff and by that my hands went autopilot snatching my suitcase before I stuffed it over my chest whilst I got my eyes boring holes onto his head.

"Yes." I nodded defensively.

He just shook his head before leading me inside the car, at first I was a bit hesitant about him but when for the second time he tipped his head I followed him anyways, giving him side glances in the process.

"Sit." Raspy voice filled my ear when I finally stepped inside the car and I can't help but just stare at her where she got her arms crossed over her chest, her pouty lips pressed together whilst she got a single brow quirked.

I found myself tailing her words and I wanted to just slap myself for that.

"What?" I retorted with my voice an octave higher. Okay I may have sound a little badass.

"You know where we are going, right?"

"You said we're in Lima." I said matter-of-factly, this time I mirrored her actions.

"We're my meeting my family."

I tilt my head to the side quirking a brow to keep her talking.

"And you have to be nice." She ended with a light scoff. "And by me saying nice, you should follow every words I'm telling you. Got it?"

"I am nice." I scoffed back. "What makes you think I am not? You've been the one bitching for hours now."

She opened her mouth but shortly closed it before giving me a glare and I just let out a breathy laugh. I'm really not sure for how long we stared at each other when she let out a soft groan before she twisted her body on the other direction to grab her earphones positioning it by her ear maintaining an eye contact in the process. After a second or two she already got her eyes closed, her chest heaving up and down and I just sighed before rolling a single window down and I just let my eyes wander what I left for 4 years now.

This may have sound odd but when the car came into a halt my chest exploded, Santana gave my shoulder a tap when she passed by me and completely walked out the car. As awkward as it, she still got her ass swaying side by side, I really don't know if she's giving me a show or something but I can't really bring myself to care for I got my palm sweating and my legs felt wobbly.

"I can do this." I whispered to myself before giving myself an inward high five. For the _billion_. I was about to step out the car when her voice rang through my ears.

"Brittany." Santana's sweet voice brought me back to reality, and my eyes landed on Santana before me, she got her tanned hand hanging in the air waiting for me take.

With quivering fingers I took her hand and got off the car. At first I thought Santana was just into something but when I got the chance to follow her trance, I lost it.

"Mija!" An older woman approached us, her eyes and hair resembles Santana's like a lot. The light curls cascading down her shoulders and her deep black eyes shining down the glimmering ray of the sun.

"Mom." Santana greeted back letting go of my hand before she wrapped her arms around her mom, there's the light pinching inside my chest as I watch the interaction in front of me. How I miss that.

"Is this her?" her mom automatically asked whilst she got her brows wiggling playfully.

Santana just shrugged before sliding her hand behind me, her warm hand landing on the small of my back, which I tensed in response she just nudged me by the shoulder nodding as she threw me a meaningful look more of like 'Say 'hi' or I'll kill you.' by that I gulped dryly and returned my eyes back to the older woman before me.

"Hi Mrs Lopez, I'm Brittany. Santana's fiancée." I shortly said, my voice went out low and small.

The older Latina, swatted my shoulder before engulfing Santana and I in a bear hug. I can hear Santana struggling for we're pretty squeezed around her mom's arms and honestly I can't breathe.

"Sorry." Mrs Lopez laughed, set of perfect teeth showing. "Mrs Lopez? I sound so old. Call me Yolanda, and aside from that I'll be your mom in a day or two." She concluded with a snort.

"She'll be your mom in days, babe." Santana chirped in with a breathy laugh. I just grinned subtly tensing at the endearment she used.

"Let's go. Nana's waiting for you, Sanny. And Brittany I want you to feel at home, well technically this'll be your home too. I can show you Santana's childhood sanctuary later, I can even show you some of her baby pictures, and you have no idea how cute your future wife did when she was little. And-"

"Mom. Brittany's not into those stuff." Santana said with a hint of authority in her voice.

"I'd love to see those pictures babe." I returned the affection earlier before I pecked her on the cheek. I almost burst out laughing when Santana froze on her foot and her cheeks showing a light shade of pink. "You never told me about those stuffs. You know how much I love it when you tell me about your childhood and everything." I teased.

"God, the two of you are so cute." Her mom whined on the corner and I can't but smirk to myself.

Payback.

"Is that my favourite granddaughter?" An older woman said as we enter the house. Just by the moment my foot made contact with their tiled floor, I'm pretty sure I'll be picking my jaw later.

Everything screams money and everything they own, every single frame screams their amount, the circular stairs by the centre with alternating black and white in every step complementing the black leather sofa by the corner, the plasma TV hanging by the edge and the breath taking scene of the valley by the far most corner.

"Grandma." Santana responded sweetly before giving the older woman a hug.

"Have you been eating, Santana? I bet that your suitcase weighs even heavier than of your total weight. Look at you."

"Grandma, this is Brittany- my um… fiancée."

I held my breath when the older woman's dark eyes averted to my direction, there's a frown written all over her face as she scans mine.

Oh god.

"Hi." I breathed as I offered my hand.

"Brittany, is it?" And I just nodded in response. Oh boy.

"What have you been feeding my granddaughter? Hm?" And now I know where Santana got her feistiness.

"Um…I… She was… I don't…" I stuttered, I don't think I brought my voice with me. Aside from the fact that I have served Santana nothing but a cup of coffee and I have no idea.

I can see Santana on my peripheral view that she's trying to stifle her laughter and I may have to tackle her later.

"I'm just kidding, welcome to the family." She let out a soft laugh and I just sighed in return. "I'll help prepare some dinner, okay? Stay here, you two." By that the older Latina spun around walk away leaving Santana and me by the middle of the living room.

"Welcome to the family." Santana whispered mockingly.

**A/N: Let me know. (: **


	5. Chapter 5

Enjoy!

"Dinner's ready!" I heard someone yell inside the kitchen as I tried to keep myself upright watching Santana stroke her hair, her back side facing me, I mean just look at those curves, I'm pretty sure that I'm tired as hell from all the travelling and all but if I get to watch this woman before me, with her perfect body just hanging like that, I can stay like this forever and you'll hear nothing from me. Nothing.

I was fast to look away just in time she faced me a small smirk plastered on her face, averting my eyes somewhere else. I bet that wasn't awkward at all. _I bet._

"Just be in character, understood?" she reminded me with her voice a little demeaning when she's finally 2 steps away.

"Whatever." I shrugged and she just rolled her eyes before walking towards the kitchen, and with my feet heavier than normal I followed her, I was tired after all but when were finally by the kitchen door all of a sudden she stopped her trance causing me to stumble after her, and I can't help but blush a little when her back side made contact with my torso causing a soft grunt escaped her lips and the same escaped mine.

"Why are you even walking this close?" she half groaned half whisper nearing her face with mine as she threw side glances inside the kitchen where her mom and grandma preparing the long table.

"Is that a crime?" I asked with my voice an octave higher.

For the hundredth time this day she just rolled her eyes, and I just crossed my arms over my chest. If she's being a bitch then…

"No."

"Then?"

"Just… don't walk that close." She managed to say with gritted teeth, a scowl written all over her face.

"I am not even walking that close to you, you just stop all of a sudden and of course I'll stumble after you. I mean if you were on the same position you'll stumble after me too." I said with the same tone, crossing my arms over my chest.

She knit her brows together like she was analysing what I just said. "You're not making any sense." She whispered.

This woman is impossible. Like seriously!

"All I'm saying is that-" she shut me off with her warm palm meeting my lips and I don't think I could talk. I just stare at her with wide eyes, again there's the unfamiliar tightening of my chest as I burn under her gaze. Her palm was burning against my lips and I can't help the hitching of my breath when she closed her eyes, composing herself.

"Shut up? Okay?" she trailed and I just mindlessly nodded.

"Is everything okay girls?" Yolanda asked with a grin when she just appeared out nowhere. Santana was fast to pull her hand away and sliding it down, entwining our fingers. This time, I don't think I can even breathe when my palm hit hers, her skin is burning against mine and I never felt my mind this clouded with different train of thoughts. "What's with the commotion?" she added with a little smirk tugging on her lips.

"Brittany here is just being cute, stumbling on me and everything. You're so cute babe!"

"Brittany, are you okay?" her mom's voice threw me back to reality that I didn't notice that I was staring at our tangled fingers this whole time. When I slowly lifted my head I was greeted with Santana's annoyed look and her mom's warm dark eyes.

"I'm fine, Mrs Lo- Yolanda!" I corrected myself with a tight lip smile.

"See mom? Isn't she cute? You're so cute Britty!" she said with a perky voice and I can't help the irritation bubbling inside me. Britty? For real? Is that even a word? I sound like a chip or even worse a bird or something.

With a grin I elbowed her a little forcefully on the ribs causing an almost inaudible groan escape her lips. "Don't call me that." I managed to say whilst maintaining a happy face. "I just heard Santana's stomach roaring and I thought that it was maybe a thunderstorm and I was pretty shock that it was her little asylum." I said with a laugh poking her a little on the ribs and she just threw me an intentional laugh plus the fact that she might already killed me for like 3 times on her head is inevitable.

"That's what your grandmother has been saying , Santana. Look at your body you look like a walking stick with your body that small." And I almost burst out laughing when Santana just cocked her head to the side sending me a devious look.

"Mom! We're just hungry is all." Santana said with a nudge on my shoulder and I just nodded with a small smile lingering along my lips.

"If that's the case, then you two have to sit here-" the older Latina managed to say pushing Santana and I inside the kitchen where Santana's grandma already sitting with a loving look written all over her face. "-and eat everything you can see. I wants nothing but empty platters after, got it?"

"Trust me, she can finish all of these in one go. Brittany has this ginormous stomach hiding under those layers. Right babe?" she mumbled with a smirk as she took a seat pulling me down beside her.

"Is that true Brittany?" Santana's grandma asked when I was about to retort something offensive I was already cut off.

"Absolutely! I mean, one day I ordered a box of pepperoni pizza and with just one blink, all gone!" she laughed and the two other Latina's laugh along whilst I got my mouth slightly open and my eyes burning holes onto Santana's head. Seriously? I don't even like pepperoni pizza! That's just unfair! "Ow!" she hissed when I kicked her by the shin stopping her train of laughter and by that I let out a loud cackle.

"That is just so funny! Isn't that funny?" I laughed even louder, seeing Santana's face like that, it's priceless! I immediately composed myself and adjusted my seat when the three of them were wearing a questioning look as to why I'm still laughing, by that I just cleared my throat and mumbling a little sorry in the process.

I'm not sure for how long we did ate in a complete silence, splattering of spoon and fork echoing inside the kitchen, there's the urge of talking first but I'd rather put it on the back of my head. I'd rather eat than to start any conversation, I mean Yolanda is nice, actually she's not just nice she's really sweet and I can't just help the light pinching inside my chest every time I heard Santana calling her. Santana's mom actually is an imitation of my mom when she was alive actually, only different thing was she's blonde.

"So how did you two meet?"

I'm pretty sure that I only chewed the piece of lettuce for like 3 times and I ended up swallowing it luckily it went down on the right pipe because seriously choking in front of these people is not a good thing. There's the thudding inside my chest when I saw Santana froze on her seat, forkful of beans hanging in the air whilst she got her mouth open.

Okay, we may have laid the plan about that. Or not! Oh god.

"H-how did w-we meet?" Santana all but stuttered before munching the beans inside her mouth throwing me a nervous look in the process.

I ended up grabbing the glass of water and gulping halfway before facing them with a more confidence. And I pretty doubt that when all of their eyes were plastered on me, seriously Santana?

"I… uhm… it was actually this one time when I was in a one stop shop-" I started with a light quivering in my voice. I really don't know what to say next when Santana coughed awkwardly beside me. "-then all of a sudden a brunette girl appeared out nowhere and she grabbed my drink, milking the content in one gulp. At first I was shocked and the next thing I know I was glued on the floor and that girl was already out the door." I informed them with little hesitation in my voice. Santana is just staring at me with wide eye and the way her orbs alternating on my lips and my eyes it's breath taking but then everything seemed to go mute as I watch Yolanda and Santana's grandmother process the information.

It's Santana's time to clear her throat before tailing the lies. "And then, a week or two I was in this coffee shop and once again our fate crossed and the world made its magic." She trailed before placing her hand over mine, connecting our eyes in the process. There's the amazing smile playing along her lips and I can't help the same to linger along mine.

"That's just sweet." Her mom whined on the corner with her eyes screaming love.

"Right, it almost made me diabetic, actually." Santana's sarcastic remark brought me back to her world and I just sighed before fidgeting the salad before me.

"So Brittany, what do you do?"

"Nothing much." I quickly answered with a light scoff receiving a glare from Santana, once again I composed myself and when I was about to snap back Santana already got it covered.

"She's a dancer, a professional dancer. Actually she already choreographed for some reality shows. You should have seen her dance, I mean her moves and twirls- that's what caught my attention well aside from her smile, I'd say it was her dance moves." She said with a straight face.

I gulped dryly when that word reached my ear, that's just not it. The last time I danced was before that day and since that I never tried involving myself in anything that involves music.

"I am a dancer?" I asked tensely.

It's been forever since I voiced that out, I never ever heard myself call me that or even thinking about that title, it never crossed my mind it just blurs my mind then everything will turn extra cloudy then I'll pass out, well I actually don't pass out.

"Don't worry, Brittany. I, myself was a dancer when I was younger, those salsa, samba, tango and whatever dance that existed at my time- I learnt all that." her grandma's voiced out with a light laugh and I just nodded in response before I averted my eyes back to my food.

Santana may have caught that I lost my mood when she just cut it off and lead the topic somewhere else throwing me an apologetic look in the process.

When Yolanda and Anita finally said her goodnight, Santana immediately tugged me upstairs, at first I tensed when all of sudden she grip me by the wrist and I even tumbled on her. And once again there's my jaw slacking when we enter her room.

"Woa." I breathed when she finally let go of my hand and continued strolling in where I followed in tow. I mean, just when you step in there's the indulging scent greeting your nose, I'm really not sure if it's some candles or just some disinfectant but whatever it is, it's fucking addicting. Like no joke! The black silky sheets of her bed along with red covers of her pillows, I don't think I have seen anything this cozy. And the perfect view of the city behind those curtains, the dancing lights illuminating the still dark room.

"I don't really like sleeping with the door open and someone standing like an idiot by it." Santana's voice pierced in the silence as she stood by the bed.

I ended up closing the door behind me with a soft thudding sound as I walked inside room and of course rolling my eyes in the process. Our suitcases were already lying by the corner and an audible sigh escaped my lips. Santana has been shuffling by the corner and I can't help but watch her, she's holding a single frame and when I was about to step closer she already shoved the glass frame inside the drawer.

I can't help but supress a yawn when she walked around the room before walking towards the lampshade tugging it on and I got the best view of her trail of frames on the right side of the room and a convertible couch on the other. And just in time I spun around my eyes landed on a mind blowing painting of a little blonde girl just above the headboard she got her hair in braid with a small pink bow at the end, her deep blue eyes glowing under the dimmed light and the way her lips tugging a shy smile is perfection, there was even a specific light illuminating above it.

"You paint?" I asked a little low just enough for Santana to hear.

At first she just stared at me before following the subject of my eyesight. "It's just something I do when I'm bored. I don't know, I just feel like flying when I'm painting something like that, there's the pride of just doing whatever I like. I can paint it lighter or a little darker just to emphasize my subject until I can feel the satisfaction I needed right after. And now, I don't know as to why I'm telling you that." she laughed before waving me off.

"It's amazing." I managed to say with my voice a little low.

She mumbled small thanks in response before ducking down her suitcases and rummaging on it I was about to do the same when she started tugging on her shirt, when she was halfway-her almost half naked body just right in front of me it hit me.

"Jesus Christ! What are you doing?" I nearly yelled as I scampered away from her, my hands went autopilot blocking the view in front of me. I mean I have seen a lot of those and I really wanted to see hers, but I really don't want her to think that I'm somewhat like 15 year old boy, perverting and stuff like that.

"What do you think I'm hiding in here? Gnome?" she managed to say sarcastically before completely tugging off her shirt and stepping out of her jeans. I really don't know if I'll be able to move for the next 3 days because seeing her in just panty and bra should be illegal. Have you seen her abs? I just wanted to touch them, or like stare at them forever, I even bet they could talk, how could someone maintain that kind of perfect body? I mean I have smoking body myself but ogling on Santana's is something that'll never tire me.

"You like?" for how long did I stare? Tell me! That smirk written all over her face is just screaming that I have some saliva on my chin.

"What? Just put some clothes on!" I stuttered as I flattened my shirt, just to keep my hands busy.

After my night rituals, I stepped out the bathroom with shaky feet. I just wore a baggy pants and simple extra-large shirt- it was actually my dad's, I just love wearing his clothes from time to time just to keep him alive.

"So which side of the bed you sleep on?" Santana's voice startled me, all this time I thought she was already asleep.

"I kind of sleep on the middle." I said.

"I kind of sleep on the middle too, so how are we going to make this work?" she asked with her eyes drooping. She actually looks cute in that state, she even already have her hair in a messy bun.

''I could sleep on the couch?" I suggested. I mean I'm pretty tired and sleeping on a couch is not a good thing but I'd rather do it, I mean Santana won't ever suggest sleeping on it.

She scrunched up her lips like she was having a battle of thoughts. And when I was about to walk over the couch she cleared her throat.

"No. I actually sleep on the right side, so the other is all yours. Just don't kick! Got it?" she said a little gesture of her hands.

She didn't even let me answer when she just slumped down the bed, an audible thudding sound echoed inside the room when her back met the cold sheets. And with a deep breath I mirrored her actions careful not to create any sound, I slowly let my body dip on the left side of the bed and I just can't help but sigh.

"Goodnight Santana." I mumbled one last time before dozing off to sleep.

"Goodnight Brittany."

A/N: Mistakes are all mine and I'm still looking for a beta. Just so you guys know! HAHAHAHA!

Anyways, knowing what you think makes me smile. (:


	6. Chapter 6

**ENJOY. It's late, I know. Sorry! **

"Brittany, wake up!" Santana's voice rang through my ears and I just groaned in response. "Brittany, seriously. Up!" she whispered sternly I just groaned louder before tugging the sheets up to my head and she just let out a small whimper before getting up on her feet when a loud knock tumbled from wall to wall.

"Mom, is that you?"

"Mijas, breakfast in bed!" By that I immediately tug the sheets off of my head and looked at Santana with horror written all over my face, and I'm really wondering as to why I'm on this couch coz the last time I was on the left side of the bed, jeez. Right, Santana started kicking me when it was like 2 in the morning so with my eyes drooping I transferred onto the couch.

"Is that your mom?" i whispered as I craned my neck to the side, hissing when it made an audible cracking sound.

Santana didn't even answer when she forcefully pulled me off the couch and literally pushed me on the bed before like a flash she slumped down beside me. The knocking was still on as I looked at her confusingly.

"What are you doing?" I whispered bewilderedly.

"Just spoon me or something." She managed to say, her voice quivering yet a little raspy, it's actually sexy if you ask me. With her back facing me, there's the hesitation bubbling inside me but when the door swung open my hand went autopilot landing just right above her breast and I scooted just enough for our body for our body to touch. And my breath, it's fucking gone. Oh god!

"Your hand-"She swatted my hand and I automatically pulled it away, but when her mother bolted in her grandmother in tow she even pulled my hand back hastily placing over her stomach. I even felt the light twitching of her abs against the tips of my fingers and I can't help but smirk to myself.

"Rise and shine you snuggle bears!" Anita cheered sweetly before closing the door after her.

"Good morning Brittany." Yolanda and Anita greeted me with the same loving look and I greeted them back.

"Good morning to you too, mom and you too abuela." Santana groaned beside me sitting up which I did the same. Yolanda just shrugged before placing the tray just by our feet. And my mouth automatically watered at the sight before me.

Croissants, baguette, bagel and English muffin could be the only type of bread I could recognize and the others were obviously foreign to my eyes and jesus Christ! they look so delicious! My god!

"Baby, it's all yours so stop gawking." Santana's voice brought me back to reality and it just hit me, I was staring at the food before me and when I look up to her, she got that signature smirk plastered all over her face.

I'm hungry -_- No doubt, I'm ready to have a very very intense foodgasm later.

"I'm not gawking!" I defended automatically and she just nodded approvingly before pointing by my chin, with quivering fingers I brought it by my jaw and it was a little wet, and I ended up wiping it away as I giggle in the process.

"Here." She said before picking one of the croissants and motions it to my mouth, at first I just stare at her and I realized she was giving her family a show, so with all smile I open my mouth wide open and without second thought she shoved the whole bread inside my it up to the point I almost chocked. "It's good, right? She loves your croissant, abuela."

"Is it good, Brittany?" Anita asked all of a sudden and I can't help but just nod, even I got my eyes watering for the bread prod the back of my throat as I try to chew it away.

"Amazing." I said almost breathlessly when I finally swallowed the last content. I swear to God, this woman is trying to kill me.

"So, okay we'll give you some time to eat. And I want the two of you to be out the garden before dinner, is that clear?" Yolanda said clasping her hands together and we just nodded in unison by that the two women disappeared on the wooden door.

When I heard the door clicked I automatically lunged on the glass of milk emptying the content in one swig. "I hate you." I managed to say right after I wipe my lips.

"I just helped you, you should actually thank me. I mean I can see you ogling then, I just gave it to you, now you're mad. You're welcome." She mumbled sarcastically taking a bite of her bagel.

"What if I choked and die? Huh?" I said accusingly and she just eyed me with her brows knitted together before shaking her head and finally getting up on her feet. "And where the hell you think you're going?"

She didn't even answer and she just got in the bathroom and I just rolled my eyes before shoving another piece of English muffin onto my mouth, groaning in each bite. After 20 minutes or more, Santana was still inside the bathroom and I can't but wonder what the hell is she doing in there along with the familiar tug in my stomach; I haven't peed since I open my eyes for Christ sake.

After I emptied Santana's glass of milk I slowly made my way through the bathroom, and I can't even help but wince when the floor is fucking freezing. "Santana." I called lowly as I neared my ear on the door, listening on any sounds coming from it. "Aren't you done yet? I have to pee." I tried this time and I even wince when my bladder started screaming for release and I just pressed my legs together.

"Santana, please. I don't think I'd last any longer." Nothing.

"Santana." I called as I banged on the door and still I received nothing in response.

"I will pee in here if you won't come out any second." Nothing.

"Jesus Christ Santana! I need to pee!" I pleaded as I leaned on the door my hands flying on my core, I don't think I'd handle this any second. Fuck!

"Santana. Plea- Oh fuck!" I hissed in pain when the door swung open and my butt met the cold tiled floor. This woman will be the end of me!

"Oops. Sorry!" Santana smiled when I look up to her, she got her hair in a tight pony and she's wearing a blue sports bra and short shorts. And seriously? She even managed to grin at me? "All yours though." She added.

"I fucking hate you." I yelled as I get up my hand flying on my butt as I tried to soothe the pain but when I was about to sue her for what she just did, the door's loud thudding sound gone my ear and I'm pretty sure that's just it.

I just closed my eyes and took a very very deep breath. The fact that I forgot about peeing is also the worst part! "Bitch." I mumbled under my breath before closing the bathroom door after me.

A relieved sigh escaped my lips when I went out the shower door, I really don't know for how long did I took this longest shower, I may have sang 5 different songs repeating each for like 4 times, and I finally decided to dry myself.

When I finally wrapped myself in one of those towels hanging just by the mirror, I can't help but smirk when my eyes landed on Santana's collection of different types of lotion and now I'm not wondering as to why she got that oh so perfect skin. Just when I was about to grab one, all of a sudden the bedroom's door thudding sound echoed, jolting every nerve I have.

"Shit." I whispered when one of the bottles almost slipped off my hand and I just sighed as I placed it to where it was placed before and just when I spun around my eyes caught something black and something… big. With my brows furrowed I made a single step towards the thing hanging just by the door, inches away from the doorknob.

"Oh. My. God." I just about whispers when I realised what this… creature is. "I'm begging you, don't eat me, please?" I mumbled nervously as I clutched my towel, my dear life depending on it. Slowly, I took a step back my eyes still boring holes onto the door, where this ginormous, large, huge spider just right above the knob is lying. I swear to god, it's looking right at me, oh my god! I can even see its eye, is that an eye? Oh god!

"Santana?" I called loudly but my voice seemed to be out for it came out like a whisper.

"Santana? I know you're in there. Could you open the door from out there? Please." Nothing.

"Santana?" Jeez! Do I really have to this? What if it attacked me? What if all of a sudden it transformed into one of those human sized spider and it could just swallow me whole? Oh no.

"Santan- oh Fuck! Jesus Christ! It fucking moved! Santana! Open the god damn door!" I yelled even louder when it moved, I promise, It fucking faced me! I really don't know what their face looks like but I don't care. It fucking moved!

"SANTANA!" I know for a fact that this would be the last time that I will call her for help, because seriously if she won't open this door, like right now I'm willing for this ginormous spider to eat me, if that'll help America. I would do it, whole heartedly.

And still nothing, so with my feet wobbly I took baby steps towards the door, I can feel the dampness of my hands as I try to keep myself upright. I even closed my eyes as I neared that thing, the urge of looking at it is a fucking bitch I chose not to, I may pass out if I'd do that.

"1" I counted as I raised my hand.

"2" I countered when I took a glimpse if my hand were just in the right position and by that I held my breath as I countered the next number.

"And 3!" And the door swung open. And when I thought I was safe, that fucking rag would be the end of my life." Oh fuck."

Everything went in a slow motion when Santana appeared out nowhere and I landed on her. Like literally.

"Oh god!" I breathed when I found my whole weight pressed against Santana's on the wooden floor, our faces mere inches apart, and I can feel her hot intakes of air mingling in mine, her dark chocolate brown eyes were just in shock like mine, my wet hair curtaining the corner of her face, and she also got the priceless reaction written all over her face, and now I figured why she can't hear me all this time, she got her precious ear buds tucked in her ear. And that's just it hit me, my brows furrow as to why my towel is lying just above her head, coz I swear to god it's wrapped around me. Around my naked body, and there!

"Jesus Christ!" I hissed almost breathlessly as I grabbed my towel and scampered away from her and I almost lost a tooth on how fast I wrapped the towel around my body. Oh my god! My boobs it was pressed against hers, oh dear god! I don't think I could even breathe!

"Why are you naked and wet?" she huffed as she get up on her feet.

"Oh nothing, it was raining in your room a minute ago and I thought to myself that it'll be awesome if I'll just strip. Of course I took a fucking shower!" I yelled.

"Then why are you running? Does my room look a fucking playground to you?" she yelled back. And I just closed my eyes, I don't have time for this.

"There's a fucking spider on your fucking bathroom." I informed her, a little calmer this time, and that wasn't that obvious for the number of curses I just said.

"What? How… You're kidding!" she stuttered with her brows furrowed.

"Yes, it was really big. Like this… big." I said as I clenched my fist and raised it onto the air. This time, she just stared at me, I mean it was that big, well maybe a little smaller but whatevs.

"No way." She shook her head peeking behind me in the process. "I'll never get in there. Never." She just about whispers. And this time I just figure that she's just as scared as me, and I can't help it but give myself an internal applause.

Payback.

"I'm kidding." I stated with more confidence, I even laugh a little.

"Then why are you running?" she asked hesitantly.

It took a few seconds for me to think of something I could say. "I find it boring to just walk, I need some adventure."

"Adventure? Inside my bathroom?" she retorted and I just nodded. I mean, just with that spider , I could even create a movie where it eats me and the whole world, and that would be adventure.

"You know what? Whatever! I'll take a fucking shower and you just wait for me. Got it?" she warned with her forefinger pointing on me, I just sucked my lips and nodded happily. By that she disappeared behind the door, and I began rummaging through my suitcase for something to wear and not long after Santana's shrilling voice tumbled from wall to wall.

"BRITTANY!" is the last thing I heard before Santana came rushing to my side, with that obvious horror written all over her face, her hands fisting the side of my shirt as she got her head buried on my chest, thanks to god that I already put on some clothes, just a simple sweater and yes I'm still in my underwear, I was just about to grab my pants, okay?

"I hate you." she grumbled against my chest and the smirk was wiped off my face when I realised that she's just on her underwear and her glistening bare back just right in front of me.

"You're… um… Santana…. You're sort of… naked." I stuttered, my feet seemed rooted on the carpeted floor and my limbs were no use.

She slowly composed herself before facing me with a scowl but the glint of fear still there. "You told me there's no spider." She almost growled.

I just shrugged and eyed her confusedly. "What are you talking about?"

"That fucking spider by the tub! You can't tell me you didn't see that because it was this-" she rambled before taking a hold of my fist "-big." She ended with a strong voice and I can't help but gulp dryly.

"Well, I may… have seen it." By the tub? I swear to god it was on the door. Oh fuck! That thing is a fucking monster, just come to think of it how come it managed to reach the tub within minutes. That's just unbelievable!

She didn't even respond when she just held me by the wrist and dragged me inside the bathroom, I even tried swatting her hands away but it's no use, she's spending her whole strength on me, I may have been a lot bigger than this woman but her strength? Bless her, Baby Jesus!

"No, no." I chanted as we neared the door. "It will eat me. And you, it will eat you! Aren't you scared of that thing?"

"I am scared, that's why. You get it!" she ordered when were finally steps away from the tub, where that fucking thing is lying, and it's seemed to be having a very good time.

"Why me? You get it!"

"No! You get it!"

"I will never ever touch that thing!"

"Neither do I."

"Get it!"

"No."

"Brittany!"

"Santana!"

"Get it!"

"Fine." I huffed. "Should I kill it?"

"I don't know. Maybe?" she asked nervously.

"But it seems nice."

"Just close your eyes then do _it_." She nodded.

"Okay, that's a good plan." I nodded along.

"In three, okay?"

"Okay. Three."

"Two."

"One!" We yelled in unison.

"Fuck! Where the hell did it go?" Santana nearly yelled as she checked her right and left and I do the same.

"Well, maybe it's already gone." I countered hopefully. I was kind of hoping it's already gone coz any more minutes of knowing that thing is still breathing I may have to lose mine. "It's gone." I declared when I checked on my right for the hundredth time.

"Britt." Santana called, at first I was a bit curious as to why she was calling me in my nickname, that's just not her, and I just hummed in response as I tried to look at my side. "Britt." She called even louder and I finally eyed her, with my brows knitted together.

"What?"

"It's.. it's on your h-hair." She whispers almost inaudible and I even have to ask her to repeat her words but when she did, I think I already swallowed my tongue.

"Quit messing around, Santana." I mumbled sternly. "Just keep looking."

"I am not. Seriously it's on your hair." She answered lowly and I just stare at her, the fear of what she was saying is already getting under my skin by that with quivering fingers I brought it by my head and when the tip of my fingers met different texture and something that's definitely not my hair, I'm dead.

"Take it off! Take it off!" I chanted endlessly as I tried to swat the fucking spider away. I swear to god, I can have my limbs broken from all the force I have been exerting but I don't care. "What the actual fuck?" I hissed when something wet poured on my head. Not just wet tho, it's fucking freezing.

"Don't move." Santana about growls as she steadies the hose just above my head and gripping on my hair with her free hand after a second I saw the ginormous spider fell just in front of me.

And I think my lungs is about to burst when it was still moving before it crawled up to the window and finally exited the bathroom.

Our heavy panting and gasps echoed inside the bathroom along with the continuous splashing of water against the tiled floor. And I didn't even realised that were both sank onto the floor, I got my sweater all wet and my hair still dripping and Santana is also in the same state.

"So that just happen." I mumbled blankly as we both stare on the window.

"Yea. And it was amazing." She whispered as blank as I am.

"That's what you actually call adventure."

"Praise."

* * *

"So does it fit?" Santana asks from the other side of her walk in closet.

"I think it's kind of short, don't you think?" I answered as I peeked through my long lashes.

"Let me see." And by that I slowly walk out the closet wearing this dress it was the color of a tan opal. Its strapless style revealed my precious collarbones wrapped in smooth, luring, skin but it was Santana's so nonetheless it was kind of short, it was cut off right above my knee and I can't really breathe. "It's okay." She breathed, her head cocked to the side and she got a small smirk lingering along her lips, I bet she's checking me out, for I can see her eyes lingering a little longer down my legs and my boobs.

"You've said that earlier." I mumbled irritably. Thanks to Santana to who got me wet and everything, thanks to that spider too, now I don't have something formal to wear. I mean that sweater is kind of my favorite and I consider it like a very very formal one, like seriously, I've been to Tina's Asian annual thingy wearing that, and it was epic. We've been here for like an hour and a half, tons of different dresses scattered on the floor and I'm really getting sick of changing from one dress to another.

"It was better than of the others." She assured with a nod, she's too wearing an all-over ivory lace, mermaid silhouette gown with an empire waist and little cap sleeve and saying that she's hot will be a fucking understatement because she looks stunning in that dress.

I sighed in response not noticing that I have been holding my breath for minutes now, and when I did let go of it, one of the buttons flew just right above Santana's feet and she began to laugh.

"I told you, I could just wear one of my jeans and t-shirt." I almost growled walking towards her ducking down as I pick the accessory.

"It's a formal party Brittany, and everybody knows that you're my fiancée not some lame ass bus taker."

"Gee, thanks San." I mumbled sarcastically as I tried to figure something out, my fingers fidgeting the other loosening button just above my belly button.

"You know what?" her voice rang through my ears and I just hummed with a pout.

"What?" I grumbled but when I spun around to look at her direction, she was gone.

"Santa-" I called but I was shortly cut off when I heard the clanking of her heels getting louder so once again I faced the whole body mirror.

"Take that off." I heard her say but I didn't even care to look up to her.

"I'd rather wear this than to go out there in my birthday suit. That would be embarrassing." I breathed as I tried to adjust the strap.

"Just take that off." She repeated and with a pout I spun around and I really don't know if I'll manage to keep myself together.

"I'm not wearing that."

"Yes you are."

"No." I shook my head.

"Uh, yes?"

"Uh, no?"

"You'll wear this and I'll wear this one. And that's final!"

* * *

"Santana." I whispered as I tugged on the hem of her skirt, I really don't know what to call this thing we are wearing and I wanted to even get back to my mother's womb, this is just so embarrassing.

"What?" she breathed before intertwining our fingers, I actually could really get used to the fact she's always holding my hand, I just feel safe, even though I wanted to just bury myself.

"They're sort of staring at us." I whispered walking along by her side. Right after we went out her room, I wanted to just hide under her bed or even under under it, I mean what they're wearing compared to what we are wearing, the connection? Is fucking miles away. Looking at those tux and long dresses will be the end of me.

"It's our night of course they're staring at us." She mumbled through gritted teeth grinning at those people who continuously waves at us, and I can't help but just smile back. It's like were one of those animals waiting to be butchered and were like being show off to the whole city. I mean whole city because if someone would ask me to count every single one, i may just walk away. I think they invited the whole Lima.

"If isn't the awkward bitch?" This short blonde haired girl appeared out of nowhere and i felt Santana's hand tighten around mine, she's holding a glass of champagne and I can't help but look at her from head to toe she's wearing this strapless top that went straight across with diamonds along the top. I mean she's really gorgeous- but not my gorgeous type. "And jeez, Santana. Did your closet walked out on you? What are you wearing?"

"Mock all you want, Quinn."

"I didn't know you were still keeping these Hawaiian costumes." So that's what they call it? Actually I'm freezing for I got my tummy exposed and my shoulders glimmering under the moonlight.

"Oh yea, I actually got it framed hanging right above my bed." Santana said straightaway, my brows knitting together coz I swear to God, it's her painting hanging right above her bed. "It's just a little something I planned -to be different."

"Oh really?" she asked and Santana shrugged. They're really weird. When I thought I was already forgotten, hazel eyes connected with my crystal blue and I swear to God, I don't think blood could flow around Santana's hand for I'm holding it like a vice grip. And when she smiled something loosened inside my chest and I managed to take a deep breath. "Sorry, I don't mean to be as rude as your fiancée. I'm Quinn Santana's best bitch. This costume you were wearing was actually mine, we wore this like back in the day." She offered her hand and I gladly took it with a sweet smile.

"I'm Brittany."

"Nice to meet you, tho I'm still wondering how and why did you agreed to marry this woman? She's an evil bitch." She mumbled with a short laugh, and I can see Santana boring holes onto my head.

"I can't agree with you more-" I laughed but when I felt Santana's nails digging a lot harder onto my palms. I get it. "-but what can you do? Love is love." I said awkwardly and her hands automatically loosened and Quinn's face softened. I believe Santana's not the one who used the word 'love' often.

"Quinny, have you seen Santana? I've been looking for her and Brittany."

"Mom." I heard Santana say.

"Santana? Brittany? Jesus Christ! What you two girls are wearing? I've been seeing you guys walking down the garden but I thought the wedding planner hired some dancers or something." Yolanda bolted right beside Quinn, a worried look over her face and when her eyes finally landed on us. It's priceless.

"Definitely not some entertainer, mom." Santana shook her head and I can't help the giggle that escaped my lips. "I ruined my dress and I asked Brittany to wear this, so I couldn't just embarrass myself." My mouth fell open when I heard her words, I mean she doesn't have to lie about it, I ruined my sweater, and well technically she did. I'm saying she doesn't have to lie about it.

"What else can I do?" Yolanda breathed with an exasperated sigh before she liked her arms around mine and Santana's dragging us to the crowded area. "Everybody's waiting."

After saying relentless 'hi' and 'how are you' to every single person Santana would introduce to me, I can't feel my feet. Like no joke. I can even feel the small prickle of sweat oozing out my pores so with a sigh I gave Santana some sort of code and I walked out sitting on one of the stools by the corner.

"Do you want some?" one of the waiters asked motioning to the platter of something greenish brown thing.

"No, I'm fine. Thank you. " I smiled gruesomely. I am hungry, but if I'll eat that thing I may puke. I just can't.

"This is really good." He assured waving the platter right in front of me, it have some yellowish jelly topping and it kind of wiggles every time he waves it and I don't think I could even look at it.

"No, I said I'm fine."

"It's good."

"No I'm fi- _oomph_." I didn't even manage to finish my words when he shoved that thing right inside my mouth, muffling my last words.

"Good, right?" he shortly asked with a grin before walking away, I can't even describe the taste delving my throat.

And just when I was about to spit it with a grimace written all over my face, spotlight landed right above my head and without second thought I swallowed that thing. "What?" I muttered almost breathlessly when I saw that all the guests were looking at my direction.

Fuck.

"Someone asked if how the magical proposal happened." Quinn asked from the other end of the garden when I felt cold hand slid on the small of my back and by that my nerves calmed a little. A little.

"Who did the proposal?" she asked with a smile.

"Santana did." I answered right away.

"Me? it was you." Santana countered beside me and I can feel the loving look of all the people surrounding us. This should feel weird but yes it is.

"Stop being silly, San. It was you."

"You stop-" I cut her off with a nudge on the ribs and she ended up choking on her own words. "Yep, I did." She said and all of the people went 'Awws' and 'Naww's."

"So how did you propose, San?" Someone asked from the circle of people and I felt Santana tensed beside me.

She cleared her throat before giving somewhat a sign. "It was Friday night. It was Friday, right? Then we actually had some misunderstanding the day before. " she inquired and I just nod.

"Actually I was on my way home then I received a call, it was from my best friend." I said.

"Asking if she could go back to the coffee shop. Her shift was finished after all." She countered when she finally nudged me on the shoulder.

"Then of course I went back, but Tina wasn't there. "

"Where is she?" she whispered maintaining a straight face.

"And she was just hiding on one of the counters." I laughed and everybody laughed along.

"Saying that group of guys robbed the coffee shop. And one of them has a gun." She ended with a little horror in her voice and everybody's faces turned into something scared yet interested on the next happenings.

"Then I asked her as to why she was crying. Then she told me that Santana was there when that happened, saying that Santana was looking for me for she was about to ask for forgiveness. And Tina told me that Santana tried to fight the big guys but then she was hit by the gun. So I was so scared, I ran for my dear life and when I reached her assigned room in the hospital-"

"Everybody told her I'm dead."

"Everybody told me she's dead. So I was so sorry, my tears it was gushing, I really don't know where those tears were coming from all I know is that I can't let her die. But when I saw her body, limp and cold on one of the beds."

"Don't you dare kill me on your story." She husked against my ear whilst faking a little giggle in the process.

"I was crying so hard, yelling how sorry I am and stuff-"

"Then all of a sudden I sit up with a grin written all over my face saying that it was just a prank and I asked her to marry me, then she said yes."

"I said yes."

"We're getting married!" she cheered, her hands clasp together.

I almost burst out laughing when everyone we're just staring at us like we just said that we ate 10 rabbits and 4 monkeys. Even her mom and grandma were stoned on their places.

"Yay!" Santana cheered once again and as if everything just sinks in- they started whooping and cheering on their seats.

"That's was sweet yet tragic at the same time." A boy in a wheelchair mumbled blankly as he adjusted the rim of his glasses.

"How about a kiss?" I heard someone yell, and seriously I almost choked on the water I have been drinking and I can see that Santana also tensed beside me.

"Oh, no! No public display." Santana answered quickly and everybody started mopping around.

"C'mon San. A kiss won't hurt! And it's the best way to end this engagement party." Another voice yelled.

"Is a kiss okay, babe?" She asked me and I haven't even understand what she was saying she already cut me off. "She said no. Have a goodnight everyone. Thank you for coming." She mumbled shortly taking a hold of my wrist and started dragging me out.

"C'mon." Everybody yelled and I found myself frozen in my place whilst Santana still holding my hand a little bit tense.

"Fine." She grumbled before facing the crowd and I want to say something, stop her or anything but I only got my mouth slightly open yet nothing comes out.

Oh God.

And before I know it, I really don't know if I got my eyes closed or open when I felt something supple and soft grazed my lips, it was just a split second of a split second, and after that I saw Santana's face retracting from my own.

"That wasn't a kiss!" Female voice yelled, I bet it was Quinn.

"They're kidding, right?" I heard Santana say maintaining a straight face.

"Woah!" is the last thing I heard when I grabbed Santana by the neck and I felt her tense on the sudden contact but I gave no recognition when I crashed our lips together, I can feel the light tingles spreading through my body, the explosion that I saw beneath my eyelids is fucking breathless. Even Santana got her arms around my shoulder, bracing herself. I know she's just shocked as I am. But when I was about to deepen the kiss she pulled back with her brows knitted together yet her eyes were plastered on my lips. I can even see her chest heaving rapidly, just like mine.

"That's what you call kiss Santana." I said almost breathlessly before walking away.

**Let me know if you have time (: And thank you for the movie 'The Proposal' for inspiring me to write this chapter, but the story it's not like it. **


End file.
